Sleeping Remedies
by Evident-Rust
Summary: Max is having trouble sleeping. Will a 1AM cup of cocoa and a conversation with Harper help? One-Shot. Read and enjoy! Reviews appreciated. :


Author's Note/Disclaimer: I've always wanted to write a scene for these two. Enjoy! It's just a one-shot. Also, I own nothing to do with Wizards of Waverly Place. I just like playing in their world!

**Sleeping Remedies **

It was around 1am when Max quietly stole out of his bedroom. He had been having trouble sleeping for some time now, but couldn't put his finger on the reason. Reaching behind him he felt that his wand was tucked into the band of his grey pajama pants before he descended the stairs two at a time on his way toward the kitchen. He discovered that a light snack usually helped him quiet his mind for sleep. The dim light above the sink was lit and it took a moment for Max to realize that someone else was awake.

"Hello?" He whispered into the stillness of the room. He stumbled back and brandished his wand when someone jumped up into view from behind the counter.

"Max, you startled me," Harper said as she held a tin of cocoa to her chest.

"Harper?" Max tucked his wand back into place before stepping up to the counter, "what are you doing up?" He asked.

"Ah, I couldn't sleep," she replied with a shrug and pulled the lid off of the cocoa container, "I was just making myself something hot to drink, sometimes that helps me. Do you want some hot cocoa?" She asked, looking over at him with a smile. Her eyes looked a darker shade of green in the faint lighting. She wore her long auburn hair pulled back with a blue ribbon, though a few rogue strands fell in her face as she moved.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Max replied as he settled onto one of the stools.

"Coming right up," Harper said and turned to grab two mugs out of the cupboard above the sink. She stood on her tip toes and reached to the top shelf where they kept the coffee cups. Max watched as the white camisole she wore rose above the band of her monkey pajama pants to reveal the smooth, lightly freckled skin of her lower back. She had been living with them for almost a year now, but this was one of the rare moments where they were one on one. Usually Alex was there, being her loud, abrasive self, pulling Harper in one direction or another, but this time they were on their own and Max actually found that fact refreshing. Max quickly pulled out his wand and aimed it just above Harper's head. Not wanting to lose his view just yet, he mumbled a quick spell under his breath, "an easy task, but no day at the beach, the cup you want is now just out of reach." He saw the cup she was reaching toward shift slightly to the left. It was so subtle that she didn't notice. He replaced his wand and in the short time that her back was turned to him he was able to drink in the sight of her. She was all feminine curves. She didn't look like all the twigs at school or on TV and there was something appealing about that. Harper actually had a behind to speak of (a shapely one that could fill out a pair of jeans) and hips, sexy hips. His eyes traveled up the curve of those hips to the small of her back where her shirt had lifted to expose her pale skin. His gaze continued traveling up her back until he spotted the tip of her ponytail swaying as she reached for the cups.

"Do you need some help?" He finally asked, finding his voice.

"No, it's okay, I got it," she replied as she lowered herself to a flat footed position. She held the one mug in each hand when she turned to face him and Max, having not removed his eyes from her, found himself staring directly at her chest. The white camisole she wore was thick enough that she was able to maintain her modesty, but he was a teenage boy, he could infer as to what it hid. Another plus to Harper not being a size zero? Breasts. She had a lovely pair that stretched the limits of the shirt she wore. If he had trouble sleeping before, he was definitely going to struggle tonight. Once he realized where his eyes had settled he quickly averted his gaze and began looking around the room, anywhere but at her. Luckily, Harper seemed oblivious to the happenings as she was busing herself in the making of their drinks. She removed the tea kettle from the stove as it began to steam. Placing it onto a wooden trivet beside the mugs she grabbed a spoon and began scooping out the cocoa into their cups.

"How chocolately do you like it?" She asked.

"Uh, whatever, it doesn't matter," Max replied, finally willing himself to look in her direction again, "how do you like it?"

"Oh I love chocolate," Harper replied and gave them equal spoonfuls of the cocoa mix before she poured the hot water on top and gave them a stir. She scooted his cup toward him.

"Thanks," he said as he wrapped his hands around the steaming mug. Harper just smiled as she leaned against the counter and lowered herself onto her elbows across from him. This was both wonderful and torture for a teenage boy as it offered him a perfect view of her ample cleavage. He shifted in his seat so that he was no longer looking right at her, instead he was looking toward the kitchen table.

"So," he began in hopes of starting up a conversation, "you, uh… still with that Zack guy?" He asked.

"Max," Harper laughed, "you know that his name is Zeke. He was friends with Justin long before he and I started dating," she reminded him, "and yes." He looked over at her and smiled sheepishly. This was true, he did know his name. Zeke never used to get on his nerves, but lately he just acted more and more like a complete geek. Now, Max was no James Dean, but Zeke was just the most un-cool person he'd ever met and it's important to remember that Max lives with Justin.

"I'm just kidding," he says and lifts his cocoa to his lips for a sip. It was good. Pretty much the best he's ever tasted, though that was probably to do with the company more so than the chocolate.

"We're still together and it's going really well," Harper continued before sipping from her own mug, "I really like him, but this is my first real relationship. So I'm a little nervous about it all. You know?"

"Totally," Max replied, though he wasn't sure he really wanted to hear about it. This seemed like more of a conversation for her to share with Alex. Then he got an idea.

"Do you know how he feels about you?" He asked.

"Well sure," she replied with a smile. Her smile faltered a little and she stared into her hot cocoa, "I don't know."

"You don't know if he feels the same about you? If he's the one you're meant to be with?" Max was pushing it. When Harper only shrugged in response, he went on, "Listen, we're friends," he began, "so I'm going to help you out."

"How?" She asked and suddenly stood up straight when Max smiled, "oh no. I know that look. That's the look that Alex gets when she's about to-" Max reached behind him and pulled out his wand, "do that."

"I'll just do a simple feelings spell."

"No, no. No magic," Harper replied. She grabbed her cocoa and went to sit on the couch. Max followed and sat beside her.

"Come on, Harper, it's harmless."

"No, whenever Alex decides to use magic it's never harmless."

"Look at me," Max said, gesturing at himself, "do I look like Alex?"

"Well, no," Harper conceded, "but you don't look like Justin either and he's the only one I've learned to be comfortable around with a wand."

"Pssh," Max made a waving gesture with his hand, "Justin would- nevermind, come on, it'll be fine. It will be more than fine. You'll finally be able to see if Zack feels the same way." Harper raised one eyebrow at him as if to say 'really?' at the wrong name. Max laughed.

"Fine, fine. Zeke."

"Thank you."

"So, does that mean you'll do it?"

"I guess," she replied hesitantly.

"Excellent!" Max said excitedly, "no one ever agrees to let me do magic on them." Harper's eyes widened and she started to protest, but Max just laughed and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"No, it'll be fine. I promise," he said and raised his right hand, "scout's honor."

"You were never a scout," Harper pointed out.

"Details," he waved off the comment, "let's do this."

"What do I do?"

Max thought for a moment before his eyes settled on the ribbon in her hair. He reached over and gave one of the ends a gentle tug. His fingers lightly touched her hair in the process and he marveled at the softness. The blue ribbon unfurled from itself and her hair fell loose around her shoulders.

"This'll do."

"What will you do with it?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around herself as her body gave a slight shiver.

"I'll charm it to spell out the name of the guy you should be with," Max explain as he set the ribbon down on the coffee table in front of them. He raised his wand and was about to give the incantation when Harper stopped him.

"Wait," she said and stood up. She found a shoebox resting beside the bookshelf and she returned to him, "put it in this," she said as she opened the lid and emptied out the contents onto the floor. Max gave her a strange look but took the box from her.

"Don't you want to see it?" He asked as he laid the ribbon inside.

"I don't know," she replied as she tucked her hair behind her ears, "just do it and then I'll decide."

"Okay," he replied and placed the box onto the table. He raised his wand and out the corner of his eye he saw Harper cover her eyes with her hands, "Ribbon that held Harper's hairs, show us the guy that really cares." Max shrugged at his own strange wording but pointed his wand at the box all the same. A faint white light emanated from within as the ribbon began to spell out the name. He looked over at Harper and saw her peeking from between her fingers. Once the light dissipated she removed her hands from her face and Max smiled.

"Ready?" He asked. She gave a small nod, but as they leaned forward she slammed the shoebox's lid back on top.

"Why did you do that?" Max asked taken aback at the suddenness of it.

"I don't want to know," she replied and stood up. Max followed her action.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because, I don't want it to ruin the surprise," Harper said, "isn't that the real magic of life?" She asked and gave him a smile, "I'm sorry, Max, I know you were just trying to help, but I just want to find out when I'm supposed to is all." Then she leaned over and did something that took _him_ by surprise. She kissed his cheek. Her lips were only against his skin for a second, but it left a spark.

"I'm going to head to bed. Thank you though, for trying." With that she headed off to her room. Max fell back onto the couch and gave a noise of disbelief. Now what? He looked at the box sitting on the table and tapped his wand against his thigh. His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward. Just because she didn't want to know doesn't mean that he couldn't take a peek. He reached forward and slowly removed the lid. The inside of the box sparkled a little with the left over remnants of the magic that was used. Max leaned forward until he was looking into the box. The long blue ribbon had curled itself perfectly into letters. His eyes settled on the contents and the corners of his mouth tugged ever so slightly upward.

-fin-


End file.
